


A Wolf At the Door/艰难度日

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Summary: * 慢热，前期感情线偏克制，注重美队和巴基个人成长。主视角美队，会有巴基单独番外。* “寂寞芳心小姐” 源于纳撒尼尔．韦斯特的同名小说，但本文对设定有魔改，类似的三四十年代梗较多





	A Wolf At the Door/艰难度日

01

——请听我说。

“无论你是怀春的俏佳人，还是愣头愣脑的小伙子，只要你来信，寂寞芳心小姐必然会读你的故事。”

——救救我，寂寞芳心小姐。

“信箱永远为你敞开，寂寞芳心小姐向每一个呼救者伸出援手。烦恼中的人们啊，你想要的答案就在这里。”

 

接到《纽约邮报》的来信时，史蒂夫正为自己的生计发愁。最近经济不太景气，报纸开始减少插画类的约稿。从窗外断断续续地飘来弗雷德·阿斯泰尔为某部电影写的插曲，而他焦躁地坐在逼仄的书桌前整理之前留下的画稿，发现自己画了不少零零碎碎又派不上用场的素描，其中有六成还是关于公园里的鸽子——他常饥肠辘辘地到那里写生，没到中午就分一半面包给这些眼珠圆亮的小可爱们。他是那样地喜爱它们，以致他的挚友詹姆斯·巴恩斯时不时地会拿这事揶揄他：

“你待它们好似情人一般。”

“和你的女孩们相比如何？”

詹姆斯·巴恩斯是这一带最受欢迎的男孩，大家都习惯叫他巴基。巴基身边总是围着各种各样的人，而史蒂夫是个幸运儿，因为他是离巴基最近的那位。巴基知道他日常作息，有空便主动来找他。他们可以在公园的长椅上谈天说地，消磨整一下午的时间。当巴基朝他眨巴眼睛，史蒂夫感到有什么正撩拨脖颈，它在不由自主地发烫、滚热——很快史蒂夫便认为，是自己太过享受和巴基在一起的时间，因为巴基总是这样有意无意地讨别人欢心，难怪女孩子们会为他着迷。“我是她们倾听者。”忽而巴基低头笑了，让史蒂夫如坐针毡。他心想着它们是我的倾听者，但话说到嘴边却成了：“我也是它们的倾听者。”

“嗯哼，我好奇它们天天对你说些什么？”巴基还故意凑到史蒂夫耳边学鸽子咕咕叫。该死的，他居然模仿得惟妙惟肖。史蒂夫轻轻把拳头砸在他肩膀上说：“你少来得寸进尺。”在巴基装作吃痛倒在长椅上时，史蒂夫拉住了他，有鸽子落到他们之间，两人都咯咯地笑。接着巴基也分了一半面包出来，把它撕成碎屑撒到鸽子群中去。于是聚在他们身边的灰翅膀小可爱们越来越多，几乎要将他们淹没。

“有没有人告诉你，其实你很适合当一个倾听者。”巴基一边用手挡下试图叼起他帽子的鸟儿，一边对史蒂夫说，“只要和你碰面，我们就有说不完的话。”

“也就你一个人会这么想。”史蒂夫不自觉地弯下了眉毛。此刻的他和他的挚友一样神情柔和。

“是他们还未发现你的优点，谁让你更多的时候像个小混蛋。”

“彼此彼此，他们不过是没发现你老爱干蠢事。”

“干蠢事的人明明是你。”

“你干得要比我多得多，你老爱冲到麻烦里去。”

“那是我想要把你从里面捞出来。”巴基说，“小史蒂夫稍不留神就被人逼到墙角。”

“我一个人也能摆得平，倒是你……”

你没必要每次都为我出头，因为天底之下能让我不省心的就剩你一个了。史蒂夫不好把话说出口，只能默默地在心里想。他知道巴基准备在适龄的时候应征入伍，那小子终日被温柔坏绕，理所当然地对周围人好，理所当然地为人出头。他几乎没遭受过磨难，史蒂夫也希望他能一直这样顺风顺水。只是这样的日子还能维持多久？史蒂夫想起自己小时候曾和母亲一起送父亲上军车，他们谁都未能料到离开家乡的人会再也回不来。当巴基欢快地朝他道别，说要回家听父亲的教诲，史蒂夫恋恋不舍地站起来送他。巴基有模有样地学报纸上的军官敬礼，史蒂夫被他逗乐，也随手回了个相同的姿势。很快史蒂夫便发现自己的视线只到巴基的肩膀——是的，巴基又长高了，甚至快要赶上游行经过大街的前排士兵。在钦羡的同时，史蒂夫止不住心中的担忧。巴基的倒计时要开始了。从那日起他就一直在想，我要看着他。

“正如你我所知，这世上忽如其来的苦难太多。在我们所不知的角落有人们在哀嚎，不幸悄然而至，阴霾如影随形。大大小小的战争一触即发，许多人不知自己明日身在何方。因而我们希望我们能给予绝望中的人们力量，让他们度过眼前的黑暗。”

编辑在来信里措辞恳切，令史蒂夫几乎无法移开眼睛。他也想过自己能做类似的事情，像所有有为青年一样守护人民和所爱的人。但每当他冲上前去，总是无法忽略理想与现实之间的巨大鸿沟。他或许永远都无法继承父亲的某一部分，母亲莎拉曾告诉他父亲高大强壮，是为祖国献出鲜血的英勇士兵，而他天生体弱多病，甚至没法和同龄人一样频繁在户外玩耍。

“自泽维尔先生离去，《寂寞芳心小姐》栏目空缺了重要的一块，我们一致认为您能胜任这份工作，因为在前几次合作中，我们从您的画中看到了光明，并且您有足够的耐心倾听人们的烦恼。”

读到这里，史蒂夫怔住了。

“请容许我冒昧问一句，您是否愿意成为新的寂寞芳心小姐？”

过了好一会儿，他才翻到信纸的第二页，这里他看到了栏目的简单介绍：“迷惘中的人啊，寂寞芳心小姐随时倾听你的烦恼。无论爱情、亲情还是友情，你都能从她的解答中获得支援。”配图是时日流行的波浪卷金发女孩，想必是编辑部有意给读者留下寂寞芳心小姐的形象。在往下翻时，Steve看到了编辑给他定下的稿酬——不是很丰厚，但足够Steve维持独自生活。

“但如果巴基看到这个，他会怎么说？”

史蒂夫几乎在第一时间想到好友。他会有什么反应？默许还是反对？或许两者都不是，那双大眼睛会蒙上愁结的云——“哥们，你听我讲，你没必要这么委屈自己披着女人的名号在娱乐栏目里为痴男怨女排忧解难。我的意思是我可以……”

已经够了。

史蒂夫不想再这样下去。他是那么一无所有，除却赤诚之心，他无以为报。要知道自他双亲离世后，他的挚友帮他太多了。在他最黑暗的三个星期，巴基留在破旧的小家陪他。那个冬天异常地冷，冷到他无法入睡。他和巴基挤到同一张小床上，相互偎依取暖，然而他时常在午夜时分睁开眼睛，并蹑手蹑脚地离开被窝。白日里他没法流泪，到了夜晚更是喉咙哽着。感谢温柔的巴基没有戳破他最里层的悲伤，还留有一盏灯等他回来。但很多时候他不过是想一个人静一静，为他那浮萍一般的未来，为他的心有余而力不足。

就让我成为“寂寞芳心小姐”吧。史蒂夫觉得这样其实也不错，至少他做到了自己能做的事。说不定，哪天巴基在没有他的远方，也能从读报纸中感受到他给予的慰藉。于是他快速斟酌语言写好回信，并及时交到邮差手上。

随着悠远流长的叮当响，史蒂夫的坚持乘着白色信封飞离布鲁克林。隔壁一直吵闹的夫妻开始消停，门口踢瘪皮球的小男孩吹着口哨踏进家门。那只对方才还对麻雀虎视眈眈的野猫，现在扭着身子蜷进纸箱。史蒂夫知道它和自己一样饿，但只要到明天，或许后天，他们都将有餐稳定的晚饭。

I can keep the wolf from the door（我可以勉强度日）.他一边这样想，一边对着空气击掌，仿似对面的猫亦有灵性一般。平日里他就是这般聊以慰藉，积攒了一件又一件巴基·巴恩斯所不知道的事情。也许在旁人看来，史蒂夫是个需要被保护的角色，可他强烈希望自己成为保护他人的盾牌。他相信自己总有一天会变得无比坚固，在此之前，希望上帝给予他足够的时间，让他用另一种方式来使自己强大。

加油，史蒂夫。他对着脚下说。

倏忽间，风吹开了他头顶上空的薄云，影子的轮廓变得更清晰了。

 

02

自从接手“寂寞芳心小姐”的工作，史蒂夫就不得不把时间安排得更紧凑些。他每天徒步走过三条街到分社去取信。狭小的办公室里只有四个人，每个人都在埋头忙自己的事。史蒂夫险些被地上成山的资料绊倒。负责收发的文员女孩用奇怪的眼神看他。“我没想到，寂寞芳心小姐会是一个男人。”

史蒂夫困窘地笑了。

这时，有个留着小胡子的中年人抬起头来说：“上一个也是男人。”

“像我这样的吗？”

“不，他五大三粗。前些日子撞上了枪口，尸体在大街上晾了三个小时。警察在他相好的床上抓到了凶手。我不知道上头是怎么哄你过来的，但我要劝你一句，别太上心。”

“谢谢叮嘱。”

“我想你会比他适合的。”女孩转过没有生气的脸，没再理他。史蒂夫只好自行在信堆里翻找，今天的来信不多，也就三两封。“预留给你的版面不多。”中年人说，“你酌情挑封有爆点的来回复。其他的可以交给潘妮，她会统一处理掉。”史蒂夫望向刚才那位文员女孩，他想这位应该就是中年人口中的潘妮。女孩随手就把信扔到清洁工的篓子里，清洁工抱怨篓子快要满了。“我们的读者连自己的名字都拼不对。”潘妮说，“就不能多写些有趣的事吗？”

“他们可不是好莱坞影棚里吸烟翘腿的金牌编剧。”

“得了，这些人都一样喜欢胡说八道。”

女孩的声音有些刺耳，史蒂夫默默捡起信，并向人要来纸笔。

“我认为我们要尊重每一位读者。”

“在理。”中年人说。“只要你还有耐心，我倒不介意你每封都读过。五点钟时麦考森会来收回信，明早他会把它们送到邮局。”

“好，我会尽快完成。”

事实上，史蒂夫还是高估了自己。他原以为读这些信不会花费他多少时间，但并不是每一个人都能有良好的表达能力。要知道，即便是在纽约，也有好些人没有受过正规的教育。在布鲁克林区这点尤为严重。某些尖刻的时评家说这里遍地移民，妓女、罪犯和流浪汉，小孩都爱打赤脚。史蒂夫不知什么叫做上流社会，但他认为血统不能决定一个人是谁。南北战争已经过去了几十年，人人自由而平等。

“我被人扔石头。”

史蒂夫打开信，信的主人把心事写在皱巴巴的纸上。

“我流血了，但我感受不到痛。可能是我天生和他们有些不同，妈妈叫我别往心里去。她说上帝多送了我一根小指，自然会在别的地方向我讨要回来。我想把它还给上帝，但我听说蜥蜴断掉了尾巴还能再长出崭新的一条。”

他的手指忍不住颤抖，回忆不总是些愉快的事——“听着，我觉得你的身体可能也有某些缺陷。营养不良？哈，有可能，不过你可要加把劲。”——医生站在母亲病床边上，宣布她时日不多。史蒂夫想会不会是因为他从小终日疾病缠身使她过于操劳，早些年时母亲还有精力护着他，但到后来因瘦弱被欺负得鼻青脸肿的史蒂夫根本不敢回家。认识巴基后他也很注意不让对方卷进自己的旋涡，尽管巴基总说史蒂夫你应该叫上我。可史蒂夫清楚，他的男孩在他的事情上比任何人都要冲动，把一个人的危险变成两个人的危险。

“我觉得我还行。但我不知道上帝的地址，所以没法把他的礼物退回去。我担心它会再长出来，甚至像头发一样从根部分叉，一根变成两根。他们嘲笑我不敢用刀，把铁罐踢到我肚子上。我真的不怕痛。”

凌乱、不连贯的文字包含冲击力。那不是故事，那是苦难。史蒂夫也不怕霸凌和疼痛，只是怕自己永远都爬不起来，听着母亲或者巴基心急如焚地满街寻找他的下落。现在母亲不在了，巴基只会比以前更着急。

——请不要一个人独自面对。

史蒂夫为回信拟好了开头，但他发现信的后文只剩脚印了。这封信花费了主人多少力气？他愁眉紧锁。潘妮瞟了他一眼，说：“你决定把这封信的回信登上报吗？你要先把信的内容理一理，最好把它处理得曲折些，不然没人会看的。”

“不，我想先去……”

“五点钟时麦考森会来。”潘妮说。

“很抱歉。”

“不用向我道歉。”潘妮扬了扬剩下的两封信，“这里一封是失恋，一封是养宠物，我擅长处理这些。”

史蒂夫有些不可置信地看着潘妮。

“我讨厌假惺惺的东西，当然我也不喜欢像你这样的。你第一天才来这儿，却比我见过的人都要投入。看来上头哄对人了，现在我唯一担心的是他们雇用你是否合法。”

至少对外我是成年了，史蒂夫没敢反驳，要知道为了做兼职他在填写资料时做了不少手脚。他连外套也来不及披上，匆忙地拿着信出门，一路朝着寄信地址小跑。布鲁克林冬日暗淡的太阳追在他后方，而他扎进了密不透风的小巷。杜鲁特，杜鲁特，史蒂夫叫唤残疾男孩的名字。巷子尽头有枯枝砸到了地上，史蒂夫看到了一栋空荡荡的简易木棚，没过一会儿就有流浪汉过来把能用的东西搬走。“你找人？”对方吸着鼻子问史蒂夫，史蒂夫点了点头。“他们估计不会回来啦，没准到别的地方投靠亲戚去了。”他说。

流浪汉淡漠地面对史蒂夫的道谢，或许人们早已习惯邻居的流动。史蒂夫心里有种说不出的惆怅。他不知这个结果算是好还是坏，此刻他倍感无力。

——你太投入了。

他仿佛听见办公室里的人对他的告诫，但他做不到。心中那块柔软的地方在隐隐作痛，他快要喘不过气来。

——妈妈，巴基。

猝不及防地，他突然感到十分不舒服，大概是因为哮喘发作了。该死，他意识到他连自己都没法照顾好。这时，有人飞快地跑来，从他身后稳稳地接住了他。

“你在这里做什么？”

是巴基的声音。他来了。史蒂夫摸到他递过来的药片。

“听说你要到报社工作，我等不到你回家，只好到那里找你。他们说你中途外出去了，我……”巴基的声音听起来十分焦急，“操，你这混蛋，我快要被你吓死了。”

史蒂夫的肩膀被牢牢地按住，对方的体温使他渐渐变得安稳。明明巴基才是他们中身形偏高大的那个，可此刻被人拿脑袋在背上蹭的人却是史蒂夫。旁人看来一定十分滑稽，姑娘们要是发现恐怕也会大吃一惊，可巴基从不顾及这些。

“我没事。”

他想让巴基松开他。哦天，他们都快成年了，却还像小时候那样黏。转身时，他不经意地看到巴基腋下夹着《纽约邮报》，心跳到了嗓子眼。

“你是在给他们画插画吗？工作时间是多长？”

“这份是兼职，每天只需花个三四个小时。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地扯一半谎，但愿巴基不会看出来。他真心希望这份工作能做下去，但同时对巴基有所保留。他还没做好准备坦白，毕竟巴基不太希望他被麻烦事缠上。

“以后碰面的时间又少了。”

“我还不至于太忙。”史蒂夫说，“我还有空教你画画。”

“饶了我吧，我真不擅长这个。”巴基吐了吐舌头，史蒂夫喜欢他的各种小动作，包括无意识的舔唇，无奈时微微上扬的嘴角……他未曾听过巴基向他诉说特大的苦恼，好似他的生活曲调铺满欢快跃动的音符。这样的巴基真好，史蒂夫发自内心地想。人如果生来能有保护他人的力量，即使不能到远方雪中送碳，但至少能好好看着身边的人。

“那就来教我打拳吧，巴基。”

他郑重地握住了对方的手，视线坚定不移。巴基愣了愣，说好啊。于是史蒂夫握得更紧了，胸腔里多了份汹涌的勇气。他感觉到口袋里的怀表动了动，四，三，二，一，象征一日工作结束的钟声从广场那头传来。与此同时，一个漫长的计划在史蒂夫的脑海里膨胀。那封求救信仿佛一块烙铁在他后背盖下印章。

“我要和你一起去参军。”

巴基惊愕地看着史蒂夫，想要确认他是不是真的疯了。

 

03

很多年后史蒂夫回想起这个看似平静的夏天，布鲁克林遍地的鸽子与灰蒙蒙的天空占满了他的画册。还有很多事他来不及去记忆，因为那时他买不起一个相机，铅笔描绘的世界始终不足以支撑起这些日子在他心中的分量。他从一个被潘妮嘲笑的“固执，老气、天真的蠢蛋”变成“还算有模有样的老好人”，那些从前不拿正眼瞧他的人们也开始收起刻薄。“寂寞芳心小姐”在报纸改版后被挪到一个稍显眼的位置，“恭喜你，小个子！”中年男人对他说，“上头这个月给你拨了笔奖金，你可以存到感恩节买火鸡。”

史蒂夫接过不厚不薄的信封，里面载满他前些日子送出的勇气的回响。我做到了，他想。可是这些还远远不够，他还需要做得更多，更久。于是他辞掉了早晨五点钟的送报兼职，把这点时间去找巴基晨练。虽然巴基对他的健康状态表示担忧，但还是答应教他近身格斗，他就知道巴基从不会真正拒绝他。

“你最好给自己找把武器，什么样都可以。”巴基告诉他，“总比你赤手空拳强。”

史蒂夫望了周围一圈，小巷子里各种形状的东西都有，他偏偏拿起了一个坑坑洼洼的垃圾桶盖。巴基见状，捂着肚子笑了好一会儿，史蒂夫戳他的胸膛回敬他。“说真的，我一点也不意外。这挺适合你的。”巴基说，“你向来如此，比起施暴更喜欢守护。”

你有有力的拳头，史蒂夫想，总是挡在我面前的人是你。“我可以配合你。”他扬起了他最初的“盾牌”，而它险些掉在地上。

“作为武器它太不好使了。”巴基摇头。

固执的史蒂夫还是坚持了他的想法，“它随地可捡，而且刚才你也承认它适合我。”巴基不再说什么，他看了看自己的双拳。“就依你说的吧。”史蒂夫接过了他的拳头，发现他的进攻方式没有以往打架时的直冲直撞。

接下来，他们并肩跑过狭窄的巷道，在晨风吹散雾霭之前完成当日的训练量，最后又回到了分叉路口——史蒂夫要去分报社，而巴基还会继续晨跑，他还未开始出汗，史蒂夫知道他为了配合自己的节奏放慢了脚步，这些训练对他来说算不了什么。巴基总是那样温柔，就像他会邀请舞会里最不起眼的女孩，好让她找回自己的自信。有谁不爱这样的巴基·巴恩斯，史蒂夫心想。

“老好人，你有个不错的朋友。”有天潘妮突然这样对他说。这是史蒂夫所听到来自毒舌潘妮的最好评价。

“当然，他很受人欢迎。”

“他对你很好，要是我也迷上了他，准会对你嫉妒得发狂。”

哦，不。有那么一瞬间史蒂夫为她话里的某一两个词感到羞赧，但他很快就把自己拉回安定。“他对周围的人都很好。”

“那他应该挺擅长处理和女孩子们之间的关系。”潘妮的语气变回了不快，史蒂夫不知自己又惹恼她哪点。“你也该帮忙看下恋爱咨询类的信件了，我这边实在忙不过来。按理来说，这类才是‘寂寞芳心小姐’最主要的工作。我们哪管的来人心和阴暗面，顶多帮人理些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”

潘妮又在暗讽他为一两封“特别”的信件写长篇大论探讨人生与勇气，史蒂夫知道她并不是出于恶意。他曾问过她，为什么不接下“寂寞芳心小姐”的主笔，她说她做不到。“人背负的事物越多，越是无暇自及。你会在他人的苦海中溺亡。”她为史蒂夫敲响警钟。

史蒂夫叹了口气，说：“我对这些不在行。”

“问你的朋友。”

“这样可能会不太好。”

史蒂夫隐约能预见到这样的情况：桌上堆着一叠叠沾满少女哀愁的信纸，里面会出现巴基的名字。他曾想象过这样的场面，巴基某天悄悄告诉他他交上了女朋友，史蒂夫是第一个知道这件事的人——“她是个温柔小巧的甜心。”巴基像街上所有普通男孩一样露出幸福的笑容，史蒂夫会衷心祝福他并帮他先瞒着父母。两三年后，他会征得家里的同意，和那姑娘结婚生子，从此远离炮火纷飞的战场。天知道史蒂夫有多么希望巴基能过上平凡而又安定的生活，但他知道巴基从小就受那样严格的家庭教育——儿女情长留不住巴基，他始终会穿上军装离开。

好姑娘们会为巴基落泪。史蒂夫一边翻阅那些诉说离情的信件，一边将读者的形象和巴基的女孩们叠在一起。他想他能理解她们，因为他和她们一样在乎巴基。如果巴基像史蒂夫的父亲一样被星条旗包裹着回到布鲁克林，他将会无比沉痛，甚于阿克琉斯失去帕特洛克罗斯。不，我无法接受。史蒂夫几乎没法好好地握住笔。

“你需要休息一会儿。”潘妮过来拿走他桌上大半的信件，“女孩们新斯科舍蔓越莓似的小心思你是猜不透的。”

“但是，我想……”

潘妮斜着眼睛看他，说：“别这样。你没必要每封信都认真读一遍。我得费好大劲才能把你从里面拖出来。”

史蒂夫把脸埋在手掌里。不，并不是这样的，潘妮。他没法告诉潘妮，因为巴基他和她们感同身受。她会笑话他像个爱护小崽子的老母鸡那般过于忧虑。

“我猜你很少接触女孩儿。恋爱和结婚是两码事，它图的是快活——我们和男孩们约会，可不像我们姥姥那辈一样空扯海誓山盟。你听说过吗？明天又是新的一天。”

“这是飞女郎？”

“天啊，你在说什么过时的名词？不过意思倒没差到哪儿去。”潘妮抿着嘴咯咯地笑，眼角笑出了泪花。“没什么东西是永恒的。”她徐徐地说。

“我们从黄金时代堕到大萧条，也不过是用了短短十几年。我还记得那时我母亲抱怨‘一夜之间面包都不见了’，父亲则站在椅子上唱兄弟你能否分让我一角硬币。我牵着妹妹到救济站各领了半杯牛奶，没到家我们就失手把其中一份洒在路上。我没法怪她，因为我们都太饿了。”

“如果你手上也有半杯牛奶。我不太建议你牢牢地盯着它，谁知道它会不会在下一个大萧条失手洒在马路上。”

“你是让我及时把它喝掉？”

“那是一个明智的选择。”

可是我做不到，史蒂夫在心底苦笑。他尊重巴基的选择，就像巴基尊重他的一样。如今的他能熟稔地在信纸上写下鼓励的话语，使失意者重新站起来——那都不过是因为有巴基在他的身边。巴基是他最后的门栓，他抵着门不让黑暗与绝望的怪物闯进来，史蒂夫得以在房间里生火。他记得莎拉葬礼后的那个一无所有的冬天，巴基想尽办法劝他振作起来。他为他读《汤姆·索亚历险记》，用两个顽皮小鬼头的故事逗乐他，为他读莎拉喜欢的诗，让他感觉母亲的爱从未离开。他说他还想要和史蒂夫一起做更多的事，多看看这世界，多看看未来。当他疲惫了，贴靠在史蒂夫身上，仍继续翻着手里的书：

“在你苏醒时的梦中，当你静静地聆听你那深邃的自我谈话时，你的思想便会雪花一样散而下，为你在空中的回声裹上白色的寂静。”

史蒂夫感到鼻子有点酸。哽塞在他心田多年的哀伤找到了合适的安置点，它像一颗滚石滚落到更深处。他心怀惆怅地度过一个下午，然后背着速写本去广场找巴基。他会在那里等到他的，只要他想，巴基就像对此有感应一般准时在那里出现。

这回他在长椅上坐了一小会儿，巴基才匆匆赶来，看来他方才有事耽搁了一阵子。他今天花心思梳了时下流行的背头，史蒂夫想这挺适合他的。

“待会有个舞会，要一起去吗？”

“你家里同意了？”史蒂夫拿手肘撞他。

“只要我说史蒂夫也想要去，他们就不会拦着我。”

——哦，这臭小子。                                                                                                    

“你这是把我当挡箭牌。伯父大概还不知道你现在变得更混蛋了。”

巴基居然也学会了大言不惭，还故意把音节拖长地说：“是你——史蒂夫把我带成了一个流氓。”

“你净使坏。”

“说真的，你该和我一起来。”巴基凝视着他的眼睛，眸底流动着诚挚。史蒂夫听到他心田有绿芽破土而出，来啊，请浇灌我的愿望。这样的巴基任谁能拒绝。紧接着，巴基低下了头，他的肩膀蹭到了史蒂夫的身上。“是个简陋又随意的舞会，姑娘们都很贴心。你会很乐意与她们往来。”

史蒂夫别过脸去，又在画纸上涂灰了一个色块。“你知道的，我就这一身稍能出门的衣服。”

“这样就很好。”巴基轻轻颌首，仿佛要将史蒂夫映在他明亮的梦里，“你都不知道自己有多好看。”

 

04

十九岁那年史蒂夫特别想要一个吻，一个恰如其分的吻，他匆匆忙忙地被他的好兄弟巴基拉入一个舞会，而在那里灯光与人群的喧嚣声几乎要将他的存在盖过。学斯嘉丽·奥哈拉穿绿色天鹅绒裙子的女孩子比比皆是，她们和姐妹们相互结伴而来，凑到心仪的男孩面前期待被之邀请跳舞，因而巴基周围时常围了一大圈人——“嗨，我是迪安娜。”史蒂夫看到有个金发女孩走上前。她看起来要比她的同伴都要勇敢。巴基朝她微笑，然后作了自我介绍，并顺带拉上了在一旁不知所措的史蒂夫。

“他就是你整天提到的那位史蒂夫？感觉和想象中有点不太一样。”有女孩说。

“他很特别。”

巴基说了他很多的优点，其中有许多是他闻所未闻的。他们请女孩们喝巧克力苏打，女孩们愉快地答应了。接着，四人在座位上谈天说地。史蒂夫发现迪安娜的眼睛一直跟随着巴基，而巴基侧过头来跟他讲话，桌上另一位稍矮个的棕发女孩也望向了史蒂夫。十五分钟后，《月照迈阿密》的音乐响起， 巴基邀请迪安娜去跳舞，史蒂夫和棕发女孩得以独处。“我听说过你。”女孩率先打开了话匣，“巴基说了很多关于你的事。”

“是吗？”

“他说你是他所见过最好的男孩。”

几番寒暄后，女孩喝掉了杯子里的巧克力苏打。史蒂夫安静地听她讲，偶尔也会说上一两句话。不知为何他们的目光都离不开舞池，“月光照耀之时我们翩翩起舞，有一两个美梦即将成真”，巴基像是刚从电影里走出来，他和他的舞伴配合默契动作娴熟。音乐间奏时女孩踮起了脚尖，巴基没有低头，在下移个高潮他们转到了另一个方向。此时，史蒂夫听见身边的棕发女孩突然说：“迪安娜很美，对吧？”

史蒂夫想安慰女孩说她也很不错，但女孩朝他摆摆手说：“人人都爱巴基·巴恩斯。”这瞬间史蒂夫仿佛被击中了那般——“不，不是这样的。”——他知道女孩也是无意的，但她着实揭开了史蒂夫心中难以估量的点。史蒂夫对此无可否认，但他隐约觉得这不能和男女之情相提并论。女孩被他万分纠结的表情逗乐了。“你真有趣。”她说。

这下可真是百口莫辩。史蒂夫对自己的掩饰能力感到失望。还好女孩没有多想，只把这个当做一个玩笑。

“谢谢你今晚的倾听，我感觉自己好受多了。要知道别的男孩眼里还真只有一个迪安娜。”

迪安娜和巴基接着和不同的人跳舞，而他们在座位上蹉跎了一整个晚上，谁都没有接到谁的邀请。舞会结束时，人群有些骚乱，史蒂夫伸长脖子向中心望，什么都看不到。回过神来时，他发现棕发女孩已独自离开。

于是，他拨开人群四处寻找巴基，问过好几个女孩都说不知道。一定是发生什么事了。史蒂夫有某种预感，巴基现在正躲着不想要见任何人。果不其然，他在后门无人的台阶上找到了把头埋在膝盖里的巴基。“噢，史蒂夫——你居然找到了这里。”对方闷闷地说，没有抬起头来的意思。在史蒂夫靠近他时，巴基突然避开。“你别看我。”他的声音越来越小，“求你了，唉——”史蒂夫听不清，只好又贴近了些。

下一秒他们的头就撞到了一起，风驰电掣之间巴基抓住了史蒂夫的手，把头昏眼花的他拉回来。史蒂夫正想借机揶揄巴基接连二三的幼稚行为，很快他便发现对方的嘴角有玫红的唇印。“尽管笑我吧。”巴基懊恼地说，“我什么都不知道，她突然就亲上来了……唉，你知道我不能就这么推开女士。”

“这样不好吗？别告诉我她这么就把你吓坏了。”

“不好，我一点也不喜欢那样。”

巴基拉下了眉毛，看来他真的很沮丧，史蒂夫都不忍心再拿这事逗他。巴基看似贪玩，但史蒂夫知道他在某些地方相当纯情。就像现在，他在为大庭广众之下突如其来的吻感到羞赧难当，史蒂夫每靠近他一些，他就要往另一头挪一段。“这里已经没有别人了。”史蒂夫拉住了巴基，“我不会嘲笑你的。”

可是巴基还是没有释怀，他在意的不只有这一两件事。“我是不是很糟糕？”史蒂夫没有回答他，反而轻轻按住他的肩膀，俯下身为他一点一点擦掉那该死的印记。晚风吹皱水池里月亮的面容，巴基因惊慌而湿润的眼睛里充斥着星辰被搅碎后的光晕，让史蒂夫突然想象自己有个吻。它必定是无比柔软的，像是拂面而来的花瓣——他的手指要贴到巴基的唇上，两人都浑然不知——然后鹅毛细笔勾勒形状，从嘴角起始，到齿上方留恋，千回百转舌与舌交融，最后不舍地落下。

史蒂夫的手上沾满唇膏的玫红，巴基问他这个洗不掉怎么办。“不会留下痕迹的。”他怅然若失地回答。整晚，史蒂夫没有要到任何一个女孩的号码。他的吻还是停留在想象之中，在此后他有很长一段时间未能碰到巴基的唇。他原以为他们向来亲密无间，殊不知还有一片他们都未曾探究过的保留地——“那是什么？”史蒂夫经常回想起手指触到唇瓣时，身体仿佛有电流穿过，随后是心悸，四肢麻痹。他读了更多情感咨询相关的信，“寂寞芳心小姐，救救我！”他的读者们在信里描述各种千奇百怪的情感，他没有一个能对的上号。潘妮看他终日垂头丧气，怕他走火入魔，嚷嚷着要截下大部分的信。

“我只是想找点答案。”

“你能从这堆信里找出什么？你的读者们都正眼巴巴地向你要建议呢！”

史蒂夫没辙，只得先将私事抛于脑后。如今专栏的版面变得更大了，坐在报纸堆里的中年男人——史蒂夫习惯叫他史莱克先生，他是史蒂夫的直属上司。史莱克跟他说上头还不打算往这小办公室里添加人手。“他们知道你最近的工作量很大，所以办公室里配备了新的打字机。”史蒂夫看到自己后面的座位上多了台科鲁诺便携打字机，这下他的工作效率又能大大提高了。

“小个子，你一定没想到吧。”史莱克朝他比划了一个手势，“‘寂寞芳心小姐的灵魂赐我光辉，寂寞芳心小姐的肉身予我养分，寂寞芳心小姐的血液一饮即醉，寂寞芳心小姐的眼泪洗净我心。’苏珊·切斯特、比阿特丽斯·费尔法克斯，还有寂寞芳心小姐，是美国20世纪的牧师。”

搁下手中才开了个头的回信，史蒂夫为史莱克的打趣感到怪不好意思。他想他只是在做自己认为正确的事罢了，并不值得太多的夸耀。

没想到，潘妮也开始这样说：“你该多往教堂跑跑，向同行们取经。全纽约每五个人中就有一个把心事砸到你这，可要把你的肩膀压垮。”

其实史蒂夫也没少去教堂，受母亲的影响他多少保留了些宗教的习惯。普通人遇到烦恼可以写信给寂寞芳心小姐倾诉，而寂寞芳心小姐本人怎么办？当他孑然一身地到那里交付牧师托他画的圣母像，牧师问他还要不要别的报酬，他说不用。“另一个男孩呢？最近很少见到他。”牧师问起了前些年陪史蒂夫一起来的巴基。“他很忙。”史蒂夫说。他握着母亲留给他破旧十字架做了场长长的祷告，连同巴基那份一起。

周围有母亲们和妻子们的哀嚎声，她们的至亲至爱到欧洲后就遥无音讯。人人都知道欧洲现在还不太平，意大利入侵埃塞俄比亚，西班牙第二共和国发生内战……战火正在蔓延，不知何时会烧到大洋此岸。尽管到目前为止官方表态是中立的，报纸上还是日日刊登战事最新情况，街头笼罩着紧张的气氛。有评论家说：“我们刚度过了大萧条，却不得不再次目睹人间灾难。”这时候总会有人站出来说：“我们要为自由和正义而战。”两方口诛笔伐吵得不可开交。当史蒂夫拿着报纸问巴基的想法时，他是这样说的：

“不仅仅是为了自由和正义，还要为守护所爱的人而战。”

史蒂夫为巴基的回答感到自豪又悲伤，他们的想法向来同步——巴基会珍重地将爱放在心底，挥手告别所有的亲友，到焉知生死的欧洲战场去。史蒂夫希望这一天最好永远都不要来，但他没法代替巴基出发。只要他的体能过关，或者哪个不长眼的军官把他挑走，这样他就能理直气壮地站在巴基的身边，和他一起完成他们共同的梦想。

《启示录》给予教堂里的信男善女短暂的慰藉。祷告结束后，牧师为每一个人发放木质十字架。轮到史蒂夫时，牧师摩挲着他的掌心说：“愿您时常感受到心灵上的安宁。”

他的手中多了双份沉甸甸的祝福，自带父慈爱的温度。史蒂夫想这一对精巧的金属十字架，要如何分一个到巴基手上。

—TBC—


End file.
